


Is It Love Or Just Biology?

by demiwitch_of_mischief, slytherinjennie



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, alpha reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: (Male Reader x Various)(M/N) suddenly goes into rut in the middle of class setting off a chain of events that no one saw coming. Lust quickly turns to love to obsession as omega after omega falls for our alpha reader.~~~~~~Summary sucks but the story's great,  I promise.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Reader, Mujo Kina/Reader, Osano Najimi/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Is It Love Or Just Biology?

You leaned down and rested your head on your folded arms as your chair mate and childhood friend, Osano, ranted on and on about your other friend Taro and how it was already your first week back to school and he had already been confessed to twice by underclassmen girls, one a beta and the other an omega.

The fact that Taro, plain and boring beta that he is, was getting more action than you, an alpha, bothered you. A lot. 

Now don't misunderstand, you weren't one of those knot head alphas who thought that the world revolved around you and all betas and omegas should bow before you. 

You were voted as one of the nicest and most handsome alpha last year by the omegas and female betas; if not the number one. 

Yet somehow the plain and boring beta was getting more action in a week than you had ever gotten in your seventeen years of life. It was seriously depressing and a huge blow to your ego.

It didn't help that your head was already throbbing from gym earlier that day and being assaulted by the smell of your sweaty and hormonal teenage classmates, none of whom could apparently learn how to mask or control their scent yet. And now you were stuck listening to the omega next to you complain about the beta's conquests - or lack thereof. Taro had turned them down for some unfathomable reason he wouldn't tell either of you. 

It was totally unfair.

You really loved Osano, he was like a brother to you. You'd never tell him that to his face though because the omega was a total tsundere and would probably insult you or call you stupid again. 

Anyways the point was, you had a really bad headache and it didn't help that your rut was coming up soon. Your nose was more sensitive and you could smell the agitation and slight bitter tang of jealousy reeking off of Osano as he continued to both insult and praise Taro. You didn't know how he managed to do both but he did. 

The longer you sat there with your head resting on your forearms the more your headache got worst and you suddenly felt hot, like you were melting from the inside out. 

Osano seemed to finally notice something was wrong with you because he asked with uncharacteristic concern, placing a hand on your back, "Are you okay (M/N)?"

"Hmm... I feel really freaking hot." The hand on your back from felt...good for some odd reason. It felt soothing.

You inhaled sharply as the ginger hair omega leaned down and placed a hand on your forehead and his scent floured through your senses. It was sweet and floral and it smelled really good. Like seriously good. 

Shit.

You realized exactly what was happening. You were going into rut right now in the middle of lunch. And with your very omega best friend next to you, touching your over heated skin and answered you with his very sweet and appealing scent. 

Just fucking great. 

"Fuck! I have to go!" You stood up as quick as possible and bolted out of the classroom and down the hall, ignoring Osano's confused yelling after you. 

You had no idea where you were running but you needed to get away from any and all omegas or anyone really. The last thing you needed was you losing it in the middle of your rut and attacking a student, especially an omega.

It would be very bad and you weren't a total monster. You would never take someone against their will ever, not even in your rut induced state. 

You needed someone safe to go until you could call your parents and ask them to come and pick you up.

Suddenly a thought hit you. Wasn't the school nurse a male beta? If you remembered correctly he was and it seemed like your safest bet right now.

Quickly changing directions, you headed towards where the nurses room was and brushed past a black haired boy with a stoic expression on his face. His white button up shirt was much like your own, being button up until the fourth button and exposing part of his pale and smooth chest. His eyes were a dark brown bordering on black and seemed so empty and dull, yet they were captivating and intense. 

But that wasn't what caught your attention, it was the scent that clung to him. You probably wouldn't have noticed had he not been so close to you, it was almost hidden. Almost. He smelled really good, even better than Osano and Taro's younger brother Hanako. 

He was an omega.

Time seemed to slow down as you caught eyes with his, (E/C) orbs meeting black orbs. He seemed surprised and than strangely pleased as he gazed up at you in wonder, his cheeks flushing attractively and nicely with his porcelain skin. 

The longer you stood there staring at him you noticed something off about him. He was pretty in a traditional sense and yet something sent your emotions haywire. The dark haired boy was pretty no doubt but something told you no, this wasn't right. 

He wasn't right. 

Maybe it was the darkening look in his eyes that unsettled you or maybe it was the fact that his former hidden scent was now swallowing you whole. Like a predator trying to trap it's prey by playing the unsuspecting victim. In this case an omega. 

Whatever it was you really didn't want to find out. You quickly walked around him and was relived when he didn't make a move to stop you.

You felt his gaze on your back but didn't dare turn around in fear of either attacking him or shoving him up against the wall and fucking him. 

That thought sent you hurrying up to the nurse's office and when you turned the corner and out of view of the dark haired boy with empty eyes you ran as fast as possible, never looking back.

To bad. If you had you would have noticed the love struck look on his face as he watched you leave. The look turning more and more obsessed the longer he stood there thinking of you, the one his omega father always told him about.

His true mate. 


End file.
